Amenominakanushi
Amenominakanushi(天之御中主神, Literally meaning; "Heavenly Ancestral God of The Originating Heart of The Universe") is coveted by many is the strongest existing kekkei mora. Used solely by Parama Otsutsuki and inherited solely by Rasetsu Uzumaki, this truly godlike ability stands without rival even to this date, an all-encompassing power which is said to allow the user to "assume the role of the god of this universe". It is described by rasetsu as being "the manifestation of the power of the six paths in its purest and most undiluted form". The apex of the six paths power, the user is granted access to the four transcendant paths which exist outside of the six paths, finally achieving a state of existence embodying the ten spiritual realms. Overview This Six Paths is a state of transcendant existence in which all existential entities embody in some form. Consuming the fruit of the shinju results in an individual become aware of the highest pinnacle of the six paths, obtaining the rinne sharingan and a series of godlike abilities derived from manipulating and taking control of the very essence of the six paths - ideally making the user the avatar of the cosmos to some extent. However, that precipice is but another limitation, a mere stepping stone in the grand scheme of existential perfection, and as such it couldn't be further from the true zenith of ultimate existence. For there was one who left the six paths itself, breaking free from the infinite cycle of life, death, and reincarnation, achieving a state of singular existence whereby he was his own god, free, unbound, and unshackled. Achieving this allowed him to embody the zenith of all kekkei mōra; Amenominakanushi. Amenominakanushi is a kekkei mōra which essentially grants the user in question godhood over oneself and their existence. Indestructible happiness and wisdom which transcends knowledge and power. This strength manifests itself in the form of the four noble paths, outer, transcendent "realms" of existence beyond the mere six paths, allowing the user unlimited access to the ten spiritual realms of existence in total. Each of these additional four paths allow the user to become untouchable and control his or her own state of existence without limitations or borders, while crushing and utterly banning the forced influence of a lesser being regardless of its kind. This is typically performed by the user in question obtaining what has been defined as "god chakra", which is the strongest most powerful and perfection form of chakra, as well as the primordial, original and true form of chakra, natural energy, physical energy, and spiritual energy, and finally, sage chakra, manufactured from the previous energy forms converging upon one another. The four noble paths goes as follows. Wisdom Path The wisdom path grants the user unquestionable authority and control over all chakra. As chakra is the basis of all supernatural abilities, the user can quite easily assume absolute dominance over their challengers in a countless array of different applications. This is due to the infinitely ethereal god chakra, the original form of all energy in the universe reaching out to and effortlessly blending with all outside sources of energy, warping and shifting it to the users liking. In this regard it becomes nigh impossible for any technique, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, senjutsu, even other dojutsu and kekkei mora alike to have any hold on the user in question, as all supernatural powers are but a mere byproduct, a manifestation of chakra, they can be blended with or shut down entirely without distinction no prejudice. Illuminate Path Transcendent Path God Path Trivia *'''Amenominakanushi '''is told as the foremost primordial entity in traditional shinto mythology, the solitary, all-powerful god standing at the pinnacle of the hierarchy of gods, reigning in absolute supremacy without rival, remaining untouched by all beings. Category:Jutsu